minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The School
"Note: Before you read this, this is made up, never say it's true" Thank you for understanding. Story We.. Prime, CY-berg, Luminox, Nova and I... live in a normal minecraft world, where we find a school with no students or faculty, we entered then what we saw are dead bodies of children. Nova was aware that this, we did not build this, who will build this to our city!? My Minecraft game says "How are you?" after she spoke, CY-Berg froze to death, it is unknown why CY-Berg was frozen... anyways four of us continue to walk descent the darkness... as usual, Luminox said, "Paradox, can we leave now please?" I replied, "We are soldiers, don't act coward!" but we continued until we found a pyramid head, it's slightly tougher than an iron golem. So we fought it with our abilities... Later we found a notebook of a girl, it says "Close the notebook." Then Nova was stabbed by a spear, not known to a thing... now it's the three of us!! We need to leave this school, so we went to exit but what we can see are flying papers and notebooks... And pencils! What happened to this world!? It was not like that before... Next Scene.. Part 2 The void's color is maroon.. so Luminox is fearing already, so he vanished in shining light, never came again... Only us and Prime is about to escape, we jumped together, after, we spawned in the entrance just like where we came earlier... Prime was dragged down I cried "NOOO!!" but Prime's last words "Paradox, forgive me, this is the only way to be safe...." Then i dropped his hand, sacrificing his life for us, im their last hope so i ran into the Geography Classroom, i used the pencil as a weapon, then the girl who died in this school because the teacher murdered her... Facing at me, I don't wanna hurt her so i explained to her but she listened very well, i am saying "Forgive people who killed you and receive justice...." Then she faded, sparing my life, my Minecraft world corrupted, no way getting it back forever... I scanned my phone then a virus appears as "school.exe" Now i removed it and deleted Minecraft. At least she spared my life... To be continued.... Part 3 I re installed minecraft if everything has change, Me and my friends went back to the school, i realized she's gone... Is this a halloween costume- or real?? Im freaking out! I feel uncomfortable, showing the skeletons of my friends, (NOT LUMINOX, he left) these 3 corpses, then the pyramid head... he rises again then tied with rider.. It's so cold in the school, the paper written in blood says "NO ESCAPE". now ahead at me. I was shot by an arrow at the arm, this is strange, this school is full of silence, silent as a no voice place. What i cause, i was locked at the door, Then my throat bled. And crashed, so i started to uninstall minecraft permanently. This world was not corrupted at all... It restored itself! As deep in silent. This is my darkest minecraft world, corrupted again... now this is the whole story i cannot believe. THE END. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Unfinished Category:Death Category:ParadoxMC